


【N/新V】Betwixt the sand and the foam（R18）

by Rosemarin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin/pseuds/Rosemarin
Summary: Nero接到了一个委托，请他去找一件并不存在的东西。





	【N/新V】Betwixt the sand and the foam（R18）

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆万字车，或许还有更多。  
> 弃权声明：这个故事中的任何角色都不属于我，设定属于卡普空，他们属于彼此。  
> 警告：暴露性描写，Dirty Talk，血腥场面提及
> 
> 作者的话：我知道你爱威廉布莱克，可你更适合纪·哈·纪伯伦。  
> *本文中出现的诗歌均出自《沙与沫》，且黑体加粗

 

 

Red Grave总是在下雨。

 

尽管街头的流浪诗人说它们是“上帝为苦难灵魂流的眼泪”，再用低哑婉转的曲调吟诵；可它总在下雨，好像那棵树倒下来的时候也把天戳了个窟窿。

 

Nero不喜欢雨天，也不喜欢那些站在广场上的诗人，他们像候鸟一样来了又走，在低沉的天空下念着或悲伤或忧郁的诗。虽然他自己也有一本诗集，但他时常忘记它为什么会在这里——就像疑惑为什么自己的胸膛能发出回声。

 

但是他今天必须在雨天外出；黑皮肤的情报商人给他发来了一份委托，佣金即是委托目标，如字面意思，他找得到的就归他所有。

 

这不是一份日常的任务，但足够有趣。雇主似乎笃定了他会找到一些东西，而且不在乎他把它们拿走，这像一个挑战，或者一份刺激。而Nero正好需要这个；

 

 

那棵魔树灰色的根茎在天空中破碎后，一切都回到了原点。

 

就像他们刚刚搬到这座小镇时的日子：起床，吃早饭，接委托，回家，睡觉，然后又是新的一天。没有找上门来的红衣男人和寄到邮箱里的披萨账单，有时他会站在他们的车库里很长时间，只是盯着那个闪烁的灯牌，它像一个锚，把过去发生的事情拴在他的脑海里——不然他会以为那是一个梦，在那个梦里有很多人，有很多秘密，关于他的过去和未来的那些。

 

他们打了一场崇高的战役，拯救了很多人，但他们都有自己的地方要去，直到现在都没回来。Nero想起了Dante和Vergil，他的爸爸和叔叔。

 

“小猫喵喵的哭，小狗汪汪的哭。”女机械师曾笑着对他打趣。

 

可他为什么不哭？他大可不必在Nico前丢人的抹眼泪，回到自己的床上用被子蒙住头把那些情绪从眼眶里挤出来；没人听见也没人知道，可他就是哭不出来。

 

于是他想起了小时候在Fortuna岛生活的日子，有一次他从很高的楼梯上摔下来磕破了腿，流血的伤口疼的他呲牙咧嘴。可是当他一个人的时候，他没有哭，直到看到跑过来的Kyrie和Credo，他们抱着他焦急地问“你疼不疼？”，那个时候他才后知后觉地哭泣；

 

哭泣不是为了疼痛，而是为有人知道他的疼痛。

 

 

或许他的大脑觉得并不需要为这些小事浪费珍贵的液体。我是一个成年人了。Nero时常提醒自己，他在二十四年前已经被抛弃了一次，这样的事情不久前他又经历了第二次。虽然他们做了正经的告别，但Nero仍感到自己是被抛弃的那个，在拥有自己的唯二亲人不到半天之后。

**当我的酒杯空了的时候，我就让它空着；**

**但当它半满的时候，我却恨它半满。**

莫名其妙的诗句总会跳进他的脑海，好像曾经有人在耳边把它们低声呢喃。每当想起这些，Nero都能感受到那个胸腔中的巨大空洞，当他轻声念出那些字词，它们随着呼吸在里面回荡并发出单调的回声。

 

或许他真的忘记了什么东西。

 

Nero看得到自己的伙伴有些欲言又止的眼神，特别是当自己拿着那本诗集的时候。可是当他翻开扉页，上面是自己父亲潦草的签名。他记得Vergil，也记得他把这本书送给了自己。

 

那种诡异感在身旁挥之不去；就像有人拿着剪子把他的一部分裁了下来，再用最细的线密不透风地把他缝好。但那种张力——那种紧绷感依然存在，提醒着他有什么东西已经完全失去了。

 

 

 

他不耐烦地踩了一脚刹车，轮胎在地面的水洼里发出刺耳的摩擦。现在他的面前是一道高高的断崖，政府在战后重建时似乎忘了这块鬼地方，任凭野草和藤蔓爬满倒坍的房屋和石墙。按照雇主发来的地址，他要找的东西就在这一片废墟的深处。

 

Nero跳下车锁好门，今天他只是一个人来，不需要战斗的委托还是不要麻烦沉浸在自己新发明中的机械专家。他顺着墙壁形成的天然台阶从断崖上跳下，然后深一脚浅一脚地走向自己的目的地。

 

又有水滴落在他的脸上，Nero啧了一声，用手抹了一把。他由衷地希望这个委托到最后不会是让他去挖什么坟墓里的房产所有证，加快了脚步他绕过一根已经开始生锈的电线杆，几扇玻璃全部碎掉的橱窗——前面就是地图上那个小小的红点。

 

是一个小小的广场，及膝高的水蓼和野玫瑰几乎把它淹没，粉色紫色的小花在细雨中微微摇晃，欢迎着许久未见的访客。

 

被打湿的香气逐渐填满了那个空洞，Nero的脚步停在一丛野玫瑰前，它们墨绿色的带刺荆条缠在一个几乎褪了色的木马上。

 

一个旧木马，他抬起头，看到了那栋红顶房子。

 

 

 

 

“事实上，那时我就在这里玩……那边就是我家。”

 

黑发的诗人双腿大张地仰坐在那个墨绿色的旧木马上，在抽气吸气的间隙中断断续续地吐出字句，然后它们又淹没在更多的喘息中。他把手指插在面前人灰色的短发间，那些不怎么柔软的发丝扎得他手心有些发痒，但那颗埋在他胯间的脑袋现在夺去了他全部的注意力。

 

Nero正专心舔弄自己面前那根高高翘起的东西，根本没注意同伴刚才用了怎样轻柔的语气追忆自己的童年时光。他用那只机械手扶住V骨骼明显的膝盖，再用唯一带有体温的手扶住了那根性器——刚才他先用了右手，冰凉的金属太过刺激，让V差点就射了出来。

 

虽然这是他们的目的之一，但显然两个人都不想那么快。

 

Nero用牙齿轻轻咬着两个囊袋，然后用舌尖描过上面的纹路和凹陷。他抬眼看着黑发诗人脸上的介于痛苦与欢愉之间的神色，把舌头伸得更长了些，用粗糙的舌面从下而上刷过柱身，最后把整个顶端含入口中。然后他得到了一声漫长的呻吟，好像声音的主人才学会了呼吸一样。

 

他是一个天赋异禀的学习者，无论是在战斗还是在性事的技巧上，在之前V曾经给他口过一次，他就记住了全部的细节，而且无师自通地加入了新花样。

 

V半躺在那个木马上，尽管它对于现在的自己的确有些小，那两个耳朵边上的把手甚至硌到了他本就没多少肉的肩膀，木头的鬃毛也磨着他后背突出的脊骨。这一切都在鲜明地提醒着他当下的情形：

 

Nero在为他口交，而且是在他儿时的玩具上。

 

有关这个木马的回忆可能是他最不愿意回想的部分，那个命运中的日子他就是坐在这里听见了自己母亲的惨叫，然后无数的恶魔在他面前张开了黑色的翅膀。这一部分总是沾染了鲜血，愤怒和无助，而现在正发生的一切又把满足和欲望塞满了他的脑子。

 

V分不清自己心里到底是那种情绪占了上风，它们彼此缠绕着，愤怒助长了情欲，情欲也点燃了愤怒，它们化为了一体。而在儿时的玩具上做爱——这件事带着微妙的悖德感，刺激得他整个人微微颤抖。

 

**仅仅在昨天，我认为我自己只是一个碎片，无韵律地在生命的穹苍中颤抖。**

**现在我烧得，我就是那穹苍，一切生命都是在我里面有韵律地转动的碎片。**

 

他能感受到面前人温暖高热的口腔和柔软的黏膜，它们紧贴着自己的欲望，就像魔鬼洒下了它的网。那些吸吮和挤压让他几乎控制不住自己的理智，色欲在他耳边低语，诱惑他向前挺腰把自己送进温暖的更深处，直到把男孩呛出泪来。

 

但V并不想这么做，即使那根理智的弦就要割断他的手掌。他只是把指尖插在Nero的发间，轻轻摩挲着他的头皮，然后放任那些喘息从嘴角溢出来，直到把自己淹没。

 

他还在欲海中下沉，尽管那根柔软的舌头正领着他攀上欲望的高峰；

 

它在柱身上绕了一圈，然后Nero把嘴里的阴茎吐出来，现在上面沾满了他的口水和顶端渗出来的液体，它们又苦又涩，像是退潮后海滩的味道。但他并不觉得太坏，他又伸出舌头像舔冰激淋一样舔过顶端，那些苦涩的味道在舌尖晕开。他戳刺着上面的孔洞，感到机械手下的膝盖抖得像风中的叶子。

 

V发出一声高亢的喘息，他向后昂着头，露出纤细的脖颈，像是一只垂死的天鹅。黑色的发丝凌乱地撒在木头做的小马上，但他只是靠在那里，大口地喘着气。

 

然后Nero凑过来亲吻他，他在唇齿间尝到了自己的味道，腥且咸，像是血液和眼泪的混合体。

 

实际上V也不知道眼泪到底是什么味道，这个出生不久的躯体和他来自的身体都没有流过这种液体，他只能从诗句的描写中去想象；

 

**在盐里面一定有些出奇神圣的东西，它也在我们的眼泪和大海里。**

他也感觉到了一个坚硬的东西顶上了自己的大腿，虽然他们还有各自的事情要做，甚至很多恶魔就在不远处的楼房里开着鲜血狂欢派对，但他现在什么都不愿意去想。

 

感性战胜了理智，V把自己的腿缠上恶魔猎人的腰，他们都没脱下裤子，但隔着衣料也能感受到那些肌肉像流水一般地运动，提醒着他这具年轻的身体里隐藏着怎样的力量，它们几乎具化成了美的本身，是毒蛇缠绕着的苹果，也是伊阿宋的金羊毛。

 

“为什么不到我的家里看看呢，”他咬上嘴边的耳廓，扭动胯部磨蹭着两个人的小腹，“说不定我的床还在那里。”

 

 

Nero用机械手发射绳索把他们带到了那栋倒坍了一半的红顶房子那里。黑发的诗人挂在他的身上，考虑到V的体重，这几乎不能算是一个负担。

 

但已经没有足够的理智支撑他们找到V所说的自己的床，他们几乎是左腿绊着右腿地摔进前廊，一起滚倒在满是灰尘的地板上。

 

就是在这里，就在一个多月前，他被抛入了这个世界，也是躺在这个地板上，面前是另一个半身张开的血淋林的翅膀。而他两次都是赤身裸体——Nero正在抽散他衣服上的带子，顺带解开了腰带的扣子，他的左手该死的灵活。

 

情欲烧红了男孩的眼角，他有些粗暴地把V按倒在铺着他黑色皮衣的地板上，然后把那条碍事的裤子还有怎么看都不适合战斗的凉鞋甩得远远的，他低下头像捕食者审视爪下猎物一样看着那双绿色的眼睛；

 

从中他看到了欲望，不堪，羞赧，甚至还有恐惧。这是你住过的房子，为什么会对此感到害怕？Nero啃上那个上下滚动的喉结，用牙齿轻轻地摩擦着，像是猛兽叼着猎物的喉管。

 

“不……”

 

V几乎一抬头就能看到墙上的画像，那上面有完整的自己，和弟弟还有母亲站在一起，旁边是他们没有露脸的父亲。他们就活像在画框里，呼吸着这栋房子几十年来凝固的空气，而自己在他们的面前被另一个可能是斯巴达家族的血脉赤身裸体地压在身下——巨大的羞耻和悖德感压上了他的心脏，他几乎无法想象这样的场景；

 

虽然他是一个可以独立思想的人，但不代表他不记得之前所有的事情。这一个多月发生的事情已经太多了，他的剧本似乎被某个爱好戏剧化的神修改过又扔到他的脚下。

 

但Nero对V的心理活动一无所知，他也蹬掉了自己的裤子，把他们的腰胯贴在一起摩擦着。黑发的诗人扭动着腰似乎想要从这里逃开，但他用双手掐住了V的胯骨拉向自己，禁止了这个临阵脱逃的行为。他们身下高高翘起的性器贴在一起，把两个人的小腹搞得一塌糊涂。

 

“我们不需要那张该死的床。”

 

他用自己的机械手扣住了怀中人突出的肋骨，冰凉的金属激得V一阵颤抖，然后Nero用左手撸动他们贴在一起的欲望，这很难保持平衡，而且他一只手也没法圈住全部，总是会滑脱出来一个；

 

但他只是耐心等待着，等待着情欲取代黑发诗人眼中的恐惧和羞赧。终于，V发出一声难耐的呻吟，也把自己的手伸过来加入这场消磨意志力的游戏。

 

即使有自己的衣服垫着，地砖的寒气还是能寻觅到他的皮肤，于是他只好费劲地抬起腰把自己贴近唯一的温暖来源，用一只手臂勾住Nero的脖子。

 

他完全忘记了自己是以怎样的下流姿势在故居里和家人的画像前和他人纠缠在一起，这比在那个木马上还要刺激，两种截然不同的感觉纠缠在一起化为更汹涌的情潮，只是想象一下就令他硬的发疼。

 

V感到有一只沾满他们液体的手摸向了自己的后面，并没有过多的抗拒，他双腿叉开跪在Nero的面前。那根理智的弦自从来到这栋房子里就缠上了他的脖子，正逐渐地收紧直至把他扼死，在窒息的快感里他凭着本能去追逐欲望的尾巴，它们现在缠在Nero的手指上。

 

这种感觉不怎么令人好受，但他只是忍耐着，“ **难道在以太里居住的精灵，不妒羡世人的痛苦吗？** ”在痛苦里的欢愉让他真切地感到自己活着，并不是一个虚构出的幻影，而是作为一个人活着。

 

然后猛烈的快感接踵而至，那个像开关一样的地方被反复地按压摩擦，电流顺着尾椎一路上行击穿大脑，除了呻吟和更多的喘息之外V什么也说不出来，他的膝盖再也支撑不住自己的体重，他摇晃着就要坐在地上。

 

但有一只手托住了他的腋下，Nero凑过来给了他一个安抚的亲吻，然后把自己撞进这具温暖的躯体里去。就像摩西分开了红海一般，他也分开了这具身体，然后到达自己的应许之地。

 

接下来是更多的撞击，情欲在年轻的身体里烧着，使他昏了头，像一头发了狂的公牛用犄角开垦着身下的土地，Nero扣着他的腰横冲直撞，V甚至觉得自己的灵魂都要被顶出去；这绝对算不上绅士的表现，但他也不希望自己像一个易碎的姑娘一样被小心翼翼地对待，甚至他在内心渴望这样的粗暴，最好能把这个身体弄坏——只要给他留一口气走到终点就行。

 

在满是灰尘的地板上他们滚成一团，在情欲和高潮中喘息和尖叫，Nero说的对，他们不需要一张床，床只留给第二天还要醒来的人，而他是没有明天的。

 

**我的房子对我说：“不要离开我，因为你的过去住在这里。”**

**道路对我说：“跟我来吧，因为我是你的将来。”**

**我对我的房子和道路说：“我没有过去，也没有将来。如果我住下来，我的住中就有去；如果我去，我的去中就有住。只有爱和死才能改变一切。”**

他们现在躺在同一栋房子里，一个小时后他们就要踏上各自的道路。

 

 

 

 

这是他们的最后一个晚上。

 

Qliphoth的根部并不是他们想象的全然的黑暗，无数萤光的真菌和矿石为他们照亮这偷来的时间的小小一角。

 

他们的做爱地点总是乱七八糟，第一次是在一个废弃的大楼的杂物间，隔壁就是新鲜的怪物尸体，第二次是在他的故居，那段回忆太过刺激，他至今都在怀疑他们都被下半身烧坏了脑子。

 

现在是第三次，也是最后一次，他们在一块突出的石头上，旁边就是散发着怪物腥臭味的甬道；他们在这里停下来，准备明天前往最深处。

 

为什么他们不能找一块稍微干净一点的地方呢？V思考了很久，最后得出一个结论：他们的关系本来就是不被神祝福的，扭曲而绝望，悖德而肮脏，配不上那些干净的床铺或者房间。

 

他低头看着那双灰色的眼睛，它们还是一如既往地澄澈真挚，V能从里面读出直白的“我在担心你的身体。”Nero从不掩藏自己的情绪，它们就像太阳明晃晃地挂在天上。

 

在这一切结束之后，他想着，这双眼睛会看着另一个人，或许是一个美丽的女孩。Nero不是天生的同性恋者，就像他一样，这一切不过是两个孤独的灵魂在地狱里互相取暖。等到地狱的大门被自己亲手关上，一切都将会恢复正常，他也会拥有自己的生活，一个应得的幸福人生；

 

然后自己就被逐渐遗忘。

 

或许当他看到Vergil时会想起昔日的回忆，但随着时间的流逝这些记忆也会渐渐变淡——当他被Nero遗忘的时候，这个世界上就再也没有他存在过的痕迹。

 

**我永远在沙岸上行走，**

**在沙土和泡沫的中间。**

**海潮全抹去我的脚印，**

**风也会把泡沫吹走。**

 

这就是对他短短一个多月人生的最好注解。

 

V闭上眼睛，俯下身咬住Nero的嘴唇，灰发的男孩半躺在坚硬的石头上，因为一些凸起硌到了腰而微微皱着眉，但V固执地压下了他的肩膀，这是最后的狂欢，他有自己的打算。

 

他分开双腿跨坐在Nero的身上，俯下身亲吻恶魔猎人的脖颈，他的舌头能感到跳动的血管。舌尖顺着它一路滑下去留下晶亮的水渍，V停留在他的胸口，用牙齿轻轻拉扯着那颗凸起。

 

一声破碎的呻吟溜出Nero的舌尖，他依旧皱着眉看着在自己身上的人，V逐渐开裂的皮肤实在是有些触目惊心，生命正逐渐从这具身体里流失，可他们都无能无力。

 

V的嘴唇能感受到那一片皮肤下面的震动，那颗心脏与他仅隔着一层薄薄的血肉，正在为自己跳动着——至少在这一刻是的。他拉起Nero的手也按在自己的胸膛；

**我的心，除了把它敲碎以外，怎样能把它打开呢？**

 

他甚至庆幸于这具身体的开裂，那些被死亡追逐而产生的软弱和对温暖的渴求得以从这个躯壳中溜了出来，比他设想的更早。

 

Nero用手指轻轻勾画那些逐渐淡去的纹身，在每一条裂口上停顿，他真害怕这个人在什么时候就碎在自己身上。这个小心翼翼的动作令V感到气恼，这不是他想要的方式，而且太过缓慢；

 

他没有时间了。

 

 

V用一只手握住他们的贴在一起硬得像条烙铁的性器，加重了力道撸动着。快感瞬间翻涌上他的脑海把那些轻柔的，悲伤的情绪冲走，它们现在是多余的；他引导Nero的手也加入，那只握惯了手枪和刀柄的手掌上有一些茧子，磨过柔嫩的表皮就像猫科动物舌头上的倒刺。

 

在欲望的浪潮中V解放了自己的双手，取下自己脖子上挂着的项链。

 

它的上面有一颗恶魔的尖牙，这是他从自己杀死的第一个猎物身上取得的纪念物；V把它的尖端靠近手腕用力的划下，血液从裂开的皮肤下涌了出来，幸好它还没完全干涸，他用自己的食指在伤口上抹过。

 

在Nero吃惊的目光中他沾着鲜血开阔自己。

 

V并不是故意要把这场性爱变成凶杀现场，他只是等不到他们两人中的任何一个先射了。他需要润滑，需要立刻把Nero滚烫的阴茎塞进自己的身体里，莫名的焦躁攥住了他的心，好像再不这么做就来不及了一样。

 

灰发的男孩看着面前的一幕咽了咽唾沫，鲜血能刺激人的感官，他看到从恶魔身上砰溅出的血液总会兴奋不已，但现在是另一种刺激；他努力地去想V开裂的皮肤和虚弱的咳嗽，忽略眼前鲜红的血液流过苍白的胳膊，仿佛这样就能拉住那根理智的弦让它不至于绷断。

 

从他的角度能很清楚地看到那两根平时翻着诗集的手指是怎样在这具身体里进出，Nero忍得快要爆炸，他的理智告诉他应该等待V准备好自己，但本能的冲动想让他把这个诱惑人而不自知的魔物掀翻在身下；他不擅长说那些挑逗气氛的浑话，偏爱用行动表达自己的心情，最好能干到那张平日里说着繁复又晦涩诗句的嘴巴再也说不出一个字。

 

他有话想对V说，他甚至已经擅自把这个小诗人加入到了自己未来生活的构想里；他会找医生治好这个莫名其妙的虚弱；他们会住在一起，一起接委托，一起读他喜欢的书或者玩自己擅长的游戏，然后在一张床上入睡。

 

但现在不是表达这些愿望的好时候，他想，等到这一切结束，这是他要做的第一件事。

 

 

把两根沾着鲜血的手指抽出来，V匆匆地完成了他的开扩，扶着Nero的欲望向下沉自己的腰部。这当然疼的要命，手指比起膨大的头部差得还是太远。他感觉自己正逐渐被一把热且钝的刀刃劈开，仿佛灵魂都被分成两半，但在这巨大的痛苦中他感受到了存在的欢愉。

**他们说夜鸟唱着恋歌的时候，把刺扎进自己的胸膛。**

**我们也都是这样的。不这样我们还能歌唱吗？**

 

终于，他完全吞进了那根锈钝的刀刃，像是被穿在荆棘上的一只椋鸟。他大口地喘着气，感到心脏深处蔓延的疼痛，同时那种紧迫感也消失了。他再也没有力气完成接下来的动作，倒在Nero的身上，就像那只死去的鸟儿一样。

 

Nero能感到身上的人在发抖，他们都光着，而且出了很多汗。Qliphoth的地底阴冷又潮湿，于是他调换了他们的位置，这个动作让V掉下来了更多的碎屑，Nero强迫自己不去在意这些。他抄起那双失去力气的腿放在自己腰上，然后保持一个稳定的速率挺动，希望这能带来一点温度。

 

可是V还在发着抖，不是因为寒冷，而是恐惧。他能感受到Nero努力地想使自己暖和一点，他需要这个，他们都需要这个，在这恶魔遍布的地狱里他们用体温相互取暖，用灵魂摩擦生热。他能体会到Nero的孤独，就像Nero能体会到他的一样。他们的身体同样的瑟瑟发抖，但Nero总是选择用自己的体温来温暖他的。

 

**慷慨不是你把我比你更需要的东西给我，而是你把你比我更需要的东西也给了我。**

这个慷慨的施舍让他愈发害怕，他害怕自己没有勇气走向那个注定的结局，更害怕自己被遗忘，然后永远的消失，就像沙滩上的脚印和泡沫。所以比起愉悦他更偏好痛苦，疼痛是更鲜明的感觉，证明自己还活在这一秒里。

 

这次的高潮像温和的海浪，它们只是一波波地涌过来然后越堆越高，直到把他们淹没。

 

V颤抖着大腿先射了出来，然后Nero也抽出来射在了他的小腹上。他们的精液混在一起把那一块搞得黏糊糊湿漉漉，但V并没有为此抱怨，因为他得到的东西实在是太多了。

 

于是他拉下灰发男孩的脖子，给了他同样一个黏糊糊的吻。

 

 

然后他们在篝火旁靠着取暖，Nero很快就睡着了并且发出轻微的鼾声，V睁着眼睛看着跳动的火焰，他不需要睡眠，他在思考着自己的死亡。

 

**我知道在这伟大的沉默来到以前，这个人打过的是什么样的仗。我为他的死亡而高兴。**

 

他试图用诗句来安抚自己心中的恐惧，可这并不能阻挡它们的增长，他不会逃避自己的命运，但是又害怕在他消失之后的事情：Nero知道这一切的真相后会怎么回忆他，回忆这一个多月发生的事情？他会为自己的死亡感到高兴还是悲伤，或者是愤怒？

 

没有人能解答他的疑问。

 

于是V只好缩了缩身子，把自己贴近那片温暖的来源，然后闭上眼睛。

 

 

 

**记忆是相会的一种形式。**

**忘记是自由的一种形式。**

Nero站在那个被荆棘缠满的旧木马前，看着那栋红顶的房子。

 

雨水开始密集地砸向这片土地，把柔弱的花瓣砸的七零八散，它们落在枝叶上再陷进泥土里，就像一段被遗忘的故事——这里确实是一座坟墓，他是来这里挖掘自己遗忘的回忆。

 

他开始感到剧烈的头疼，于是捂着脑袋半跪在地上。

 

大脑是一件精密的仪器，它懂得如何在巨大的痛苦中保护自己，试图掀起潮水把那些绝望的，黑暗的记忆掩藏在深海之下，就像泡沫和足迹。

 

**但是海洋和沙岸， 却将永远存在。**

V可能永远也不会想到自己并不是注解中的足迹与泡沫，他在Nero的心中已经成为海岸不可磨灭的一部分——鉴于他曾经固执地想把这个黑发诗人拖进他的未来。

 

Nero此时明白了那份委托的真正含义：他找得到的就归他所有；那些记忆原本就是他丢失的东西；他发现自己拥有，但又随即失去，在得到它们的那一秒就永远失去。

 

这是一份不存在的东西。

 

里面藏着一个不存在的人。

 

他讨厌雨水，可当它们落在他的脸上时，他感到满足。“雨水是上帝为苦难灵魂流的眼泪”，他想起那些流浪诗人吟诵过的诗句，这句话带着巨大的痛苦击中了他。他讨厌那些诗人，因为大脑在努力掩藏自己心中住着的那一个。

 

“小猫喵喵的哭，小狗汪汪的哭。”

 

Nero感到眼眶酸胀，有液体溢出了他的眼眶，他索性跪下来捂住嘴巴，面对着那个被野玫瑰覆盖着的旧木马。

 

这是迟来的泪水，他从不在一个人的时候哭泣，可在这场大雨里他让这些液体流过自己的脸颊，因为他知道有人能知道他的痛苦他的悲伤，就像从未离开过。

 

 

Fin

 

 

注释：

 

引用的诗节原文：

 

I AM FOREVER walking upon these shores,

Betwixt the sand and the foam,

The high tide will erase my foot-prints,

And the wind will blow away the foam.

But the sea and the shore will remain Forever.

 

 

It was but yesterday I thought myself a fragment quivering without rhythm in the sphere of life.

Now I know that I am the sphere, and all life in rhythmic fragments moves within me.

 

 

Remembrance is a form of meeting.  
Forgetfulness is a form of freedom.

 

 

My house says to me, "Do not leave me, for here dwells your past."  
And the road says to me, "Come and follow me, for I am your future."  
And I say to both my house and the road, "I have no past, nor have I a future. If I stay here, there is a going in my staying; and if I go there is a staying in my going. Only love and death will change all things."

 

 

When my cup is empty I resign myself to its emptiness; 

but when it is half full I resent its half-fullness.

 

They say the nightingale pierces his bosom with a thorn when he sings his love song.

So do we all. How else should we sing? 

 

HOW SHALL MY heart be unsealed unless it be broken? 

 

 

 

大概这次我能顺利拿到驾照了吧（笑）

是第一次也是最后一次写他们的亲密接触，希望你能看的开心。

 

很希望能收到你们的评论，我想很知道这篇乱七八糟的车到底是个什么样子

 

感谢看到这里的你

日更计划（15/？？？）


End file.
